


Worlds Collide.

by AutumnAvatar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAvatar/pseuds/AutumnAvatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern College AU [as accurate as I can portray college life, ahaha.]</p><p>Clarke Griffin, a pre-med BCMB major shares a dorm with soccer athlete Alexandra Woods. In a universe other than this one, the two are soulmates. They are worlds apart, but what happens when the fates decide they must be together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We could happen - AJ Rafael

     

   

* * *

      Doesn’t anyone know that science majors and athletes don’t mix.

     

* * *

     Sunlight streamed in through cracked blinds, dust motes twirling in the morning air. Enter Clarke Griffin, sophomore at Washington University. First day of fall semester had finally arrived. Clarke’s laptop was open on her desk, Octavia Blake’s grinning bedhead gracing the screen alongside a backdrop of Raven Reyes’ dorm room. Moments later, Raven’s bare midriff wandered onto the Skype call window, the mechanic tugging a shirt on over her head.  
     “8 AM classes. Are you kidding me, Griffin? Who the hell decided those?” Raven grumbled, her face dropping into view as she sat down.  
     “Oh shut it, Reyes. You and I both have to take it. It’s the only one available.” Clarke’s back was to the computer as she rifled through her belongings for something suitable to wear.  
     “Y’know, you didn’t have to remind me, Princess.”  
     Octavia laughed, her face illuminated by the glow of her phone screen. From her end, there was an audible squeak of a mattress. “Suckers. My first class is at noon.”  
     Deciding against anything hung up in her closet, Clarke picked up a top from the floor. She held it up in the light, scrutinizing the semi-wrinkled fabric before sniffing it. It wasn’t _that_  dirty. She shrugged before replacing the shirt she wore with the loose sweater, glancing at her reflection in the mirror. Not bad. Now… for pants. “If physics was offered at any time other than this one, don’t you think I’d have taken that slot?” she replied, lifting a pair of jeans from the back of her desk chair.  
     “That’s why you should’ve gone with psychology~” the brunette grinned, an teasing lilt in her voice.  
     “Can it, butterfly girl.” Raven muttered. “Maybe you could swap majors with me for a semester, and see how mechanical engineering treats ya."   
     Octavia gagged at the thought before laughing at Raven's snide grin. She paused a moment. “Hey, Clarke?”  
     “Yeah?” The blonde looked up to the screen, braiding her hair in a hurry. The clock on the wall read 7:37 AM. Raven had waved a goodbye before hanging up, her window in the Skype call now gone. “What’s up?”  
     “… Your roommate. Have you talked to her yet?”  
Clarke’s hands paused, and she sucked in a breath. Her head swiveled to look through her slightly ajar bedroom door. Across their living room lay the closed, dark bedroom of her suitemate. On the door a whiteboard hung with the girl’s schedule, along with her name.

     Alexandra Woods.

* * *

     Good gods, her roommate was loud.

     Alexandra rolled over in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling with a blank expression. The walls were much too thin for this kind of noise this early in the morning. Conversation drifted across her dorm and filtered through to the brunette’s ears.

     “— What’s up?”

     That was her, wasn’t it? The blonde.

     “— … Your roommate. Have you talked to her yet?”

     The brunette’s brows quirked downwards in a slight frown. They were talking about her. The pause that followed was answer enough. Of course her roommate was curious. She had all the reason to be. A complete and utter stranger was living across the suite from her, and as far as college dorms go, theirs was no less cramped.  
     Under her pillow, she heard her phone vibrate. With a quiet sigh Alexandra retrieved it, disconnecting it from the charger in the process. In was Anya.

      **[Anya]** : Reminder: offseason practice begins next week. Don’t forget.

     Her fingers flew over the touch screen to type out a response.

      **[Lexa]** : Of course. Any news with new recruits for the team?

     Small text bubbles indicated Anya typing back.  
      **[Anya]** : Only Tris, a freshman. I don’t know of any others with potential.

     Lexa’s lips drew thin as she thought, her mind wandering. Perhaps she should make friends with underclassmen. Perhaps — she should at least make friends with her roommate. Gods no, that would be difficult. Impossible. In her hand, Lexa’s phone buzzed again with a text from Anya.

 **[Anya]** : You really haven’t spoken to your roommate, have you.  
**[Lexa]** : Funny. You’re not the first person to say that today.  
**[Anya]** : That means the answer is no.  
**[Lexa]** : Then you know full well that I can’t.

      Lexa sighed, locking her phone and stuffing it back under her pillow. She had seen Clarke Griffin once. That was on the day she moved in, and the blonde had already settled in. Clarke smiled at her, and offered to help bring in her things. The kinesiology major couldn’t even utter a word in response. Her heart cannonballed into her stomach. She hadn’t felt like this before. What was this? Was she nervous?  
     Gods damn it all. Clarke Griffin was attractive as hell, and —

     Again with the phone buzzing. Maybe she should have just switched the settings to ‘do not disturb’. Lexa rolled onto her stomach, grudgingly retrieving her phone.

      **[Anya]** : Good luck with that, Elsa.

     Lexa’s jaw clenched involuntarily as she reread the message. ‘Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let it show.’  
     Oh please. Float yourself, Anya.  
     There, in the background. A stream of muffled curses and a door slammed, signaling the departure of her roommate. Lexa sighed, closing her eyes as she willed her tensed muscles to relax. Eventually she let her head drop, planting her face into her pillow.  
This was going to be a long semester.

 

* * *

     “Shit. I’m late.” Clarke swore under her breath, speeding through campus on her pennyboard. In her pocket, she felt her phone buzz repeatedly. Doubtless it would be Raven spam texting her about how hot the physics professor was.

     There.

     Swerving quickly to avoid a slow pedestrian, she came to a halt in front of Arkadia, the university science building. Clarke swept up the board before dashing inside, taking the flight of stairs before her two at a time. Blue eyes roved the hall ceaselessly to check classroom numbers. 204… 205… 206… Aha.  
     To make as little noise as possible, she goose-stepped up to the open doorway, immediately spotting Raven sitting in the back. The mechanic’s legs were propped up on the backrest of the seat in front, and she grinned when Clarke drew close.  
     “Hey, princess.”  
     “Hey yourself.” Clarke slid gratefully into the empty seat next to her friend. “How late am I, anyways?”  
     “Well, you’re here before the professor even got here, so… I’d say…” Reyes folded her arms across her chest. “Not really? It’s why I was texting you.”  
     “Really…?” The blonde said, pulling her phone from her back pocket and thumbing the home button. Sure enough, Raven had texted her this not 5 minutes ago. 8:08 AM.  
     With a snort, Raven shifted as her eyes wandered the classroom in search of familiar faces. So far, there were none. “What kind of professor is late to the first class of the semester-?”  
     As she said this, a blond male with mussed hair and a scruffy beard entered with a backpack. His steps were brisk, an open Mountain Dew Kickstarter in his hand. He looked no older than the rest of the students but determinedly made his way to the front of the classroom. Withdrawing an Expo marker from his pocket he began to write on the board, downing the last of his energy drink as he did so.

     Physics 2413  
     Professor Kyle Wick

     “Hey.” Raven whispered, elbowing the blonde. Her gaze was locked on the man at the whiteboard. “You don’t think that—“  
     “I’m guessing…” she sat back in her seat, taking out a pen and paper for the class, watching the blond man take out a stack of stapled packets from his backpack. A syllabus. Idly Clarke twirled the pen between her fingers. “He’s our professor.”  
     “Oh… great.”


	2. Cherry Bomb - The Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven. Best friend antics ensue.

     For anyone that doesn't know, I lovingly call Physics classes the devil's asshole.

* * *

     “Aaaahhh…” Raven made a face, somewhat unsure how to word her response to Clarke’s question. “I guess our professor seems… alright. He’s pretty young, and—”  
     Raven and Clarke had hung back to avoid the tide of students that swept towards the door. The pre-med student was finishing a doodle she started on the back of her physics syllabus. “Just alright?” She scoffed. “If I didn’t know you any better, Reyes, I’d say you seriously have a thing for Dr. Wick.” Satisfied with her progress on the sketch, she tucked her pen and paper into her backpack before rising from her seat.  
     “Seriously, princess? Not my type.” The brunette rolled her eyes, sighing.  
     “Not yet, anyways.”  
     “Can it.”  
     Clarke couldn’t stifle a grin while heading for the hallway with Raven in tow. “So now we gotta buy the textbook, a clicker for the online quizzes, the online pass for ALIE homework… what else?”  
     “I’m gonna Mcgyver the clicker.” Reyes said with a determined twinkle in her eye.  
     The blonde laughed out loud at this, turning back to look at her friend. “That’s way too much work for you to do alone. I don’t suppose you’re roping Monty into this, are you?”  
     “Not unless I need help-“ Raven began.  
     “Aaaand you probably will.”   
     “I said CAN IT.” Raven retorted, wrinkling her nose and sticking her thumbs beneath her backpack straps. “I’m perfectly capable of doing this myself. I’ll just… Keep Monty in mind, y’know.”  
     “Whatever you say, Reyes.” Clarke stopped abruptly in front of an open door, her lips drawing into a thin smile. “Here’s my stop. I guess I’ll see you later, okay?”  
     “Wait, what?” the brunette frowned, groaning loudly. “Of course you’re taking a science class right after Physics.” She awkwardly watched the blonde step to the doorway, trying her best to suppress a belligerent response. “I’ll see you when you get out. The usual spot?”  
     “Sure.”

     Clarke stepped into her Cellular & Molecular Biology lecture, taking a quiet seat in the back alone. At least she was on time to this one, right? The ambience of friends greeting acquaintances, pairs of people wandering in to join others, and the hum of excitement filled the air. She felt starkly alone, diverting her attention to doodling more on the back of the syllabus. Faces of her friends, the pyramids of Giza, a flower, a cake… whatever she thought of.  
     “— You draw pretty well.” A voice snatched her attention mid-sketch, and she reflexively pulled the paper to her. Looking up, she saw a brunet watching her draw. A curiously charming grin graced his features.   
     “…Thanks.” She said cautiously.  
     “Name’s Finn, by the way. Finn Collins.” He extended a hand in greeting, the corners of his eyes crinkling as his grin grew wider. “I think we had a class together last semester.”  
     “Clarke Griffin.” She shook his hand hesitantly, not quite sure as to why she was being approached. Not that he was weird, or anything. “It’s possible. What class?”  
     “Gen Bio II, if I’m remembering this right. With Pike. I sat in the back.” Finn leaned against the desk in front, running a hand through his hair.   
     “Ah.” The blonde smiled politely, shrugging. “I sat near the front with my friend. I don’t exactly remember much else, sorry,” she admitted.  
     “Nah, that’s cool then. Uh…” he moved to leave, gesturing to his friends that were glancing their way. “I’ll see you later?”  
     “Probably.” Clarke laughed softly. “Later, Finn.”

     For some reason, she thought he’d look arbitrarily attractive in a manbun.

* * *

  
     The usual spot, right. The Satellite.  
     The Satellite was the student center, complete with a food stand in the corner. Considering it was the first day back to classes, the lounge was pretty packed. There was a ping pong game going on, and some of the available computers were occupied with students playing video games.  
     At a table in the corner sat some familiar faces. Raven Reyes had an assortment of screwdrivers and a sauntering iron spread out in front of her. The mangled body of a universal remote was the focus of her attention. Beside her, Monty was casually working on his laptop, occasionally casting a sidelong glance to the mechanic’s handiwork. Jasper stood near the ping pong game, socializing with the onlookers. Clarke walked in with her penny board tucked under her arm. She made a beeline for her friends, setting her backpack down before slumping into the seat across from the brunette.  
     “Oh gods, Reyes.” she breathed, watching Raven concentrate. “You were serious?”  
     “Damn straight.” Reyes grunted. Her tongue was held between her teeth, eyes narrowed. “I’m not feeding this capitalist system more than I have to.”  
     “Dude. You got a full ride because you figured out how to make a motherboard out of things you found in your garage.”  
     “And that’s exactly why I’m not shelling out 25 bucks for a remote I’m only gonna use for one semester.” Carefully the brunette used tweezers to hold in place a wire she soldered to the circuit board. Satisfied, she sat back to judge her handiwork. “And that should do it.”  
     “It looks like a mess.”  
     “Whatever it takes, princess. Ahaaa~” Setting aside the hot iron, she stuffed the components back into the casing and sealed it with the loose screws. Raven handed the remote off to her friend to program. “Now for the hard stuff, right Monty?”  
     “Maybe. You’re not the one doing it.” The Korean male squinted at the screen, beginning to type once he hooked the remote up to his computer. “It shouldn’t be that bad.”  
Clarke watched the two with barely concealed amusement. “You know, you could have just bought a used remote from someone else, Reyes.”  
     “I fucking said CAN IT, princess.” Raven huffed, reaching to unplug the soldering iron. “Anyways… Griffin. You and your hot roommate—“  
     “I don’t even know what she looks like.” The blonde picked up a screwdriver, playing with it between her fingers. “I mean… yeah, I guess she’s hot? Long brown hair, my height, pretty fit from what I can tell, since she plays soccer.” Clarke fell quiet after that, touching the tool to her lips in thought. Her brow furrowed, and she felt somewhat uncomfortable. It wasn’t her fault that Alexandra was ignoring her—  
      _Tap, tap, tap._ Monty’s face was emotionless, his fingers now furiously working on code. Windows of at least three different programs were open on his desktop, the words a language of their own. Troubleshooting the code, he moved on to registering the remote online.  
     “Not too hard, is it?” Raven leaned over to scrutinize Monty’s work.  
     “Piece of cake.” He confidently tapped the enter key, disconnected the remote, and shut his laptop. “And now you owe me 20 bucks worth of Taco Bell.”  
     “You know that’s not real Mexican food, right.” Clarke set the screwdriver down, opting for the familiarity of her favorite pen instead. “And why Taco Bell?”  
     Monty shrugged, his expression nonchalant. “I have a soft spot for Doritos Locos Tacos.”  
Clarke stifled a laugh as Raven made a face before gathering up her tools. Jasper returned from his conversation with the girls by the ping pong table, looking somewhat crestfallen. A pair of lab goggles hung from his neck, swinging a bit as he plunked into the seat across from his best friend. “Guys, I need help.”  
     “With what?” Monty paused in putting away his computer. “Is something wrong?”  
     “I need help with ladies.”  
     Raven cackled at the plea, Clarke biting back a grin. Jasper, needing help with talking to girls?

     Oh, how she missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casual fluff, you know the drill. Lexa and Clarke actually interact next chapter, and that's already in the works. Thanks to Kurobizzle for actually being my beta reader/editor because I use too many ellipses.
> 
> attackontuna.tumblr.com


End file.
